


Lust for Klaus

by bluelettergirl



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Incest, Klaus - Freeform, Lust, M/M, Sex, Umbrella Academy - Freeform, and other things, boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelettergirl/pseuds/bluelettergirl
Summary: "So you ask me to do what?"Klaus asked, and looked his brother to eyes, who drunk coffee." You heard it alredy pretty well, i want you to fuck me.""





	1. Beginning

Page of Number Five's notebook before time traveling 

When i saw him, sitting on old black sofa, with his stupid beer bottle and black skirt. i wanted to touch his pale skin, and feel how his heart pumps under my tiny hand. I wanted really to touch him, but only what i could do was look him with my hazel eyes, look how he breathed and Smiled. Imagining his drunked broken being and drugs syrup smell. It made my miserable mind feel something deeply insade, but it wasn't right thing to do. Not right now. 

 

Back to nowdays after the funerals 

 

All other siblings was went to sleep to their own rooms, only number five and Number Four were up lately at night, even Pogo was sleeping. It was almost midnight, and one small lamp lightened the empty kitchen, but the room was also filled with talkings. 

" So you ask me to do what?" Klaus asked, and looked his brother to eyes, who drunk coffee. " You heard it alredy pretty well, i want you to fuck me.""  
The boy said with straight face, like it was nothing, like there wasn't years between them.  
" It's been almost seventeen years, you can't ask me to do something like that"  
Klaus said, and gived look what was full of questions.  
" So what's the problem, you fuck people who you just met on some dirty alleyways"  
five said with ironic tune on his voice, and ended the sugar free coffee with a gulp.  
" It's not same thing, were brothers."  
Klaus said with almost serious voice, and moved nervously his hands.  
" Our mom is a robot, and our dad was a asshole billionaire who bought us. I wouldn't call us as brothers."  
Boy said coldly, and transported himself to grey sink, and back.  
" And Doomsday is coming, so really what's the matter?"  
Boy continued, and turned the lamp off with quick moves. Only the moonlight gived now light to the dark room, it draws long shadows to kitche's white walls.  
" Don't ask me things like that at midnight".  
Klaus said, and took drug pills out of his black jacket's pocket.  
" Well asshole, You know were you find me, when you change your mind"  
Boy said, and before Klaus even could argument, he was gone. Klaus rolled his green eyes, and took long sip of his almost empty beer bottle, hoping it would be something stronger, probably even whisky with ice. Hoping he could also transport himself somewhere else having other superpower than talking to deads. " Great this'll be a super long night" Klaus thought and looked out of the huge window. 


	2. More like a rock not vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're a sick bastard."  
> Five said, and hold wall like his life was matter of it.  
> " You should been knew it alredy, when you asked me to fuck you i'm not vanilla, i'm a rock

Number five was laying down on the bed, reading a book about historical facts. Trying to find out what wasn't happened when he was time traveling on time, and what he had changed. Was Titanic really sunk or Kennedy died. His own room smelled same than years ago, dusty and cornflakes milk. Luke was years ago dropped full huge bowl of it, to the to wood floor and it still stings out of it. Five could still remember yell what dad gived after it. He readed five more minutes, and heard then a loud knock.

" Come in asshole!"  
He yelpt, and Klaus did. He looked damaged by something probably too many drugs. He was Wearing a black skirt and an old Disney t-shirt what had a text " I have friends on the otherside." As always little bit mascara under eye and messed hair.  
" So are you ready?"  
Boy asked with a smirk on his face. Klaus didn't answer, but pushed five againts the white wall. Enjoying noise crack what five's neck made when it hit the wall. Five's eyes stardet sparkling like stars on the sky.  
After annoying clothes taking off and lube everywhere thing, Klaus was went to the mood, enjoying all what dominant gived to him, power and lust. Enjoying moans, please words, all those little things.  
" God you're rought Klaus!"  
Five yelpt. Klaus fucked him like a wild animal againts the wall, without caring about others who sleeped next rooms, "God it feels good to being fucked after a long time" Five thought on his mind, and closed eyes when Klaus hit the prostate, screaming loud, feeling then slap on his cheek. It burned like hell.  
" Shut up you wanted this not i kid, you take what you get, otherwise i tell to the whole family, and they'll get know how fracile you actually are how sweet and tight againts me."  
Klaus said with dominant force, and pushed final times insade his tight brother, who was dripping lupe and precum like a Niagara's waterfall. Having red marks everywhere.  
" I think they alredy know that you asshole, just.. Ah god."  
Five said, and feeled how his own orgasm was hitting him like wawes of the ocean, thirteen years olds stamina isn't the highest in the world.  
" I can make sure they'll hear your scream and let them know i was who did it."  
Klaus said with maniac voice, and hold tight Five's bare back, making more screaming red scars. "  
" You're a sick bastard."  
Five said, and hold wall like his life was matter of it.  
" You should been knew it alredy, when you asked me to fuck you i'm not vanilla, i'm a rock. ."  
Klaus said, and with a quick move, he took his own member out of his brother. Hearing a losing whimper and fingers sliding down on the wall. Losing slowly self control. 

After making love with family style, Klaus took grey blanket to warm them up.  
They didn't want to go bed, because it was too small, but they lied againts wall, together, warming each other. Klaus was took ice cube to help Five's pain go away. The Room was now filled by smell of sex, dust and drugs. Probably full house was wake now, they didn't want even think tomorrow's breakfast askings. " How long it was?" " Why you have this mark here.." All kind questions kept rolling on boths minds. Before Five broke the silence  
"I want you to know this was first and last time."  
Number five said with a straight voice, and took cigarette on the brown table.  
" I'm your brother of cource it was the last time."  
Klaus said with a bright laught, and light up number five's cigarette.  
" Well it wouldn't be problem, but i'm actually fifty eight and married. I just needed someone to take my lust away."  
He said, and loved Klau's fake horrified face.  
" Just come here, i want hold your body close of mine"  
Klaus said and gived a loveable look, arms full open smelling sweat and drugs.  
" And please don't try steal my money on table, i'll notice it asshole."  
Five said, enjoying cigarette taste, and feel of ice cube freezing his pain.  
" And you asshole don't burn me with that cigarette."  
Klaus said and they looked each others with knowledge, before falling asleep under the softly blanket, under light  
Even thought Klaus couldn't sleep long he enjoys the feeling when some sleeps next of him. Feeling the breathe

The End 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, next part coming soon <3


End file.
